


Caught

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy doesn't fit into the lens of a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Billy doesn't fit in the lens of a camera.

Viggo is a perfectionist. He takes photographs all the time, glossy portraits of the way things were, catching just the right moment of transformation from one thought to the next as though the subject were merely in a frame of suspended animation but might keep right on going any second now. Frozen, living, breathing images.

He can capture Dominic in a moment of rare stillness, mischievous smile just starting to creep across his face as he plots his next nefarious scheme. Orlando in a moment of becoming Legolas, the subtle transformation from actor to character. Elijah in a moment of surprised reflex, halfway between shock and response.

But how could he capture Billy? Which moment should he choose, when the changes flicker through him lightning quick, and by the time Viggo sees the one he wants, it's already gone?

Billy is Dominic's mischievousness and Orlando's transformation and Elijah's responses all in one, and crow's feet around deceptively youthful eyes, and dry wit in a raised eyebrow, and painstakingly calculated wholehearted laughs, and a thousand other contradictions that make perfect sense when you look at them from the right angle.

Viggo spent months trying to find the right angle, but all he has to show for it is a messy pile of imperfect snapshots, always a second too early or too late.

Once, only once, did Viggo catch Billy. Slick skin and pert lips, pale body and laughing eyes, and Viggo whispered _wait_ and Billy turned his head just so, smooth muscles and quirky smile and yes.

Dominic and Orlando and Elijah can see their photographs in art books and exhibits, but Billy's picture is private, hidden and smiling and perfect.


End file.
